


New Experiences

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [402]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Amelia wants to peg Sam.





	

Sam hasn’t ever had more than a few fingers inside himself. That was Jess, and only a couple of times. It was nice, he remembers. But it’s been a damn long time, that’s for sure.

But Amelia seems to really want it, and the idea is tempting enough, so Sam gives in.

She has him lay on his stomach, head pillowed on his arms as she gently trails her fingers down his spine, relaxing him. “You sure?” she checks again, and Sam nods once more, so she picks up the bottle of lube she’d brought home the night before and coats her fingers.

At first, it’s weird. Sam hasn’t asked if Amelia’s ever done this before—doesn’t want images of her and Don, thank you very much—but he thinks he has his answer by the way it takes her a few minutes to figure it out, to stop fumbling around. Then she finds his prostate, and Sam bucks his hips and thinks that this is as good as he remembered.

She takes her time with it, so much so that Sam is practically begging her to move on, give him more, speed it up. She doesn’t give in right away—he should have known better, should have known demanding anything would mean it would take even longer—but eventually she gives him what he wants, pulls three fingers from his ass and slicks up her silicone dick before sliding in.

It’s uncomfortable for about half a second but Sam is slick and open and she has the good fortune of finding his prostate fast. Sam’s eyes nearly roll back in his head. Sam pushes up until he’s on his knees, giving her a better angle to fuck him with, pushing back for more.

She delivers, fucking him hard and fast, tugging on the ends of his hair that she can reach. After a few minutes, Sam starts to jerk himself off, and it doesn’t take long, with her providing the new and very pleasant stimulation on top of the familiar. He comes all over his hand and falls back onto the bed, face first.

As soon as he gets his breath back, he rolls over, the rolls her under him. He helps her pull off the harness and tosses it aside—making a mental note that they are most definitely going to use that again—and settles between her thighs, planning to eat her out until she can’t come anymore.


End file.
